User blog:Sarcastos/Blitzkreig Assault Build: Part II
Play style: To play a Blitzkreig Assault, you must be very aggressive with your movement, attack, and awareness of your surroundings. # Clear the room entirely before you pick up any objects. And after you clear the room, take a peek at the minimap to see if any more zombies are coming and from what direction, or if they are shadow minions hidden in walls but coming towards you and go neutralize them. Only after the fight is over in the local area do you pick up any drops. Exceptions are health kits – use them in combat if necessary. # Learn to aim by using only the minimap. Your ammo flies past what you can see on the main screen, so by aiming with the minimap you "increase" the range of your weapons in a way. There's no feeling in SAS more satisfying than looking at your minimap, seeing an enemy dot, aiming, firing, and seeing that dot disappear before the zombie even shows up on the main screen. Except finding a nanto. # Constantly attack, and don't give the zombies a chance to spread out. Pop a pod with your bossing gun, then switch to your crowd clearing gun and destroy them before they all come out, to stop them from taking ground and becoming more difficult to kill. Or if they come from a certain direction, say one of the holes in the walls, aim towards that hole with your crowd clearer and don't give them a chance to mass. The more space you have the more you'll survive; the more space they take up the harder it is to stop them. # This build is the opposite of a tank. A tank's defense is increasing their armor and health and using active defense skills to the point where a zombie can't hurt them. Your defense is to destroy the zombie before it can hurt you. Failing that, then you relocate and continue gunning them down. In the rare cases where you are surrounded and converged upon, use Assault Team and quickly decide which side of the mob to blast your way out of. # Use only enough firepower to kill them and move on to another target. Wasting ammo increases the overall amount of time you spend reloading. As for bosses, make sure you are aiming at the boss and there isn't some corner obstructing your bullets. If there is, stop shooting and move to another angle because otherwise you might as well not be shooting. 6. Recklessness vs strategic risk taking. You are far from invincible, and not every situation can you rush in and win. Just consider the following: do you have enough firepower and speed to destroy them or outmanuever the zombies ahead? Are they still densely stacked up together or have they already spread out? If they have spread out, can your crowd clearer eliminate them? Can they be taken out quickly or are they resistant to your current weapons and have more HP than usual? If so how far should you be from them then? And can you rush in? Or do you need the support of the group you're playing with until the enemies are neutralized and then you can move on to next part of the map? Teammates: The teammates you have will affect the way you play. A quick look at their profiles while the game is loading can tell you a lot. Supportive Medic with medkits – the only teammate you should take care of, if he is not tanky. If dark minions converge on him, go save him because he will keep you alive with medkits. If he has a Necrosis's attention, go take that boss's attention away from him. Unsupportive Medic with medkits – he will only heal himself. If he has that skill where he dies and pops a bunch of medkits out, then deliberately get him killed by leading zombies towards him so you can heal yourself. That is the most use he will be anyway. Tanky Heavies – the best barrier against zombies. Run slightly ahead and attack, if the zombie group is too big or resistant to be killed, fall back behind the Heavy and let the Heavy tank them, then destroy the zombies and run ahead again. You will be faster than this Heavy so it doesn't matter if he is advancing or retreating. Assaults: In my experience, other Assaults can pick two of three: speed, offense, or defense. A. Fast and tanky Assaults: You can effectively ignore them in the game. They won't do enough damage to truly matter, and you might be tempted to rush with them into a room full of zombies outside of your killing power. Except he will survive and you won't. Let them take the heat if this happens and blast the zombies from a medium distance away until the numbers are thinned enough that you can move in. If they are less aggressive, and are actually behind everyone else, then let them stand there and continue playing. B. Tanky, high damage Assaults: Heavies trapped in the body of an Assault. Treat them as Heavies with random bursts of speed. c. Fast, high damage Assaults: What this build is. If he is reckless, let him run right into a death scene but follow and pay attention to the surroundings. The advantage of such a teammate is that he will draw zombies that were spread out closer together without any risk to yourself, and so in a way sacrifices himself to bring them together into a nice little kill zone. If he for some reason is very passive and stays behind, even with all that speed, treat him as a weaker Heavy. If he is tactical and calculative just as you should be, work together with him. D. Assaults with a little bit of everything: I rarely see those types, but they do exist. Ignore them as if they are the fast and tanky Assaults. In the following game, I was playing with a tanky Heavy, an unsupportive Medic and I think a fast and tanky Assault who took pauses for long periods of time for nightmare Last Stand. I was at the front blasting away with my rockets (my crowd clearing weapon), but when massed Runners with physical resistance started coming, I backed off and let the Heavy take the heat. I continued blasting them until they were gone, and returned to the front. In this NM Pods game, one Heavy was a regular tanky type, the other had points in everything, and the Assault was especially Tanky. Once we reached the largest, last room, I played hit and run, moving ahead of them, popping pods and throwing damage followed by retreating, and advancing again. When only the bosses were left, I let the three slower players take most of the heat by circling around the room and shooting, without getting close to the bosses. Category:Blog posts